Be Still
by BlackRose108
Summary: Aang's not sure if him and Katara are dating, but that can't be right, can it? KATAANG.


**Yay, my first story of the year!**

**I can definitely say I got this idea from reading the manga "Suzuka" so if you've read that series (or even watched the anime adaption) you can see how I used some of the elements from that story line in this.**

**I used a setting that hasn't been used in a while due to the Kataangy series ending: a confession before the final battle, roughly at the western air temple. It seemed like such a steal. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

Be Still

"We're dating right?" Aang asked himself as he ate his breakfast, eating his usual rice. He and Katara had finally decided to pursue a romantic coupling. It was a simple talk turned emotional and when one thing lead to another Katara was saying how she wanted to try them out—though she was very vague about it—and Aang agreed wholeheartedly .

But that was yesterday night.

When he woke up that morning he was the only one up, as always, but when the others began arising and Katara was among them she just walked right passed him, not saying a word. At breakfast she maintained the same cold attitude when they group was eating in the courts.

"Yes, yes. We're definitely dating." He assured himself until he looked over at Katara once more; her face was fixed unusually on her food and was blushing miserably. Aang sighed at the irony that even after they were _finally_ dating nothing had changed. They were still shy and distant to each other like they were about the kiss during the invasion.

His gaze flicked up when Katara moved to empty her bowl of any excess rice that she wasn't going to eat and took a long route to the waste pot just so she could pass by Aang. He could feel her eyes landing on him purposely.

"Oh, uh, hi Katara nice-" He tried to greet her but she just kept walking, her blush only getting deeper. Aang sighed again.

"Okay, she said she wanted us to be together, she held my hand all the way back to the temple, but we never did say we loved each other, or that we even liked each other, we didn't even kiss!" Aang was beginning to think that last night was just a one type deal or romance, like the kiss on the day of black sun. Maybe he had even gone as far as dreaming it and then thinking it was real, he was known to have vivid dreams after all.

"Hi," A soft voice reached Aang's ears and he perked up to see a still blushing Katara looking down at him. It seemed so random of her to just resort back to his original statement and answer so much time later.

"Uh, hi Katara." Aang said slowly, making sure it was all real enough. "Nice day right?" He jumped up and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, it's not as hot as it usually is," It seemed like a normal awkward conversation between two people. Wasn't it supposed to be this way _before_ the dating began? Katara, though, seemed to be more distant than ever, her eyes weren't even casted at him they were off in some corner of the court yard.

"A nice day for a walk, how about we go together? You know kick off out relationship." He knew it was a push to bring their dating up so suddenly but he had to be assertive every once and a while. He even went so far as to grab her hand which seemed to moisten at the very contact.

She pulled her hand away hastily and played with her hair; Aang just blinked.

"I already have plans with Toph," She said and then ran off quickly.

"We _are_ dating right?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang was able to have a rather longer day to himself since his fire bending lessons were cut short due to his lack of focus. When Zuko asked him what was wrong Aang just said he didn't feel all that well. He wanted so badly just to acknowledge the fact that he and Katara were dating to someone even if it meant that they were in a fight but he didn't want to state something that might cause some confusion. So he would just keep the fact that he and Katara were a couple—or at least he hoped they were—clandestine.

So he sat in the court yard were they usually slept, right by Katara's bedroll and waited. It wasn't something he particularly liked to do but it was worth it if he could find out what was wrong with his girlfriend, or, Katara.

"What are you doing here?" Katara bitterly asked almost three hours later, Aang was starting to nod off and began to day dream again but he was snapped out of his trance when he heard Katara's—mad or not—voice.

"I was just waiting for you, you were so late from your plans with Toph and when I saw Toph by herself today I got worried and I-I just sat here to wait for you." He stopped himself before he began to rant and looked at Katara, her expression hadn't changed, at least not from how he was seeing it.

"Well, that wasn't necessary you know. I told you I had plans, can't you trust me?" She snapped at him on a dime that it made him jump a little but he pressed on anyway.

"Of course I trust you, I'm your boyfriend it's what I'm supposed to-"

"Stop," She whimpered.

"Stop what?" Aang asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Stop calling yourself my boyfriend. I said I wanted to try us out, not that I want to go steady!" She didn't meet his again, and her tone and choice of words was beginning to sound more and more unlike her.

"How can you 'try us out' if you still avoid me!?" He snapped back, ready and willing for this argument.

"Let me do things at my own pace, if you really care about me you'll accept that." She wasn't yelling anymore. It was more like a slight plead, and she looked like she was already defeated.

"You aren't making any sense Katara, if you wanted to go at your own pace shouldn't you've told me you wanted to try us out when you were, I don't know, ready?" Aang threw his hands up in a frustrated motion and Katara just looked down even further.

"Please Aang, don't be so cold towards me, I-I just thought I wanted one thing and realized I wasn't ready okay." Aang's eyes softened and he walked towards her; hesitantly placing a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"So than should we wait? Maybe until after the next battle?" His voice was low and disappointed but his gaze was firm and understanding. The very image made Katara's heart swell.

"I don't want to." She whimpered loudly, scrunching her fists in her dress.

"Than what do you want, Katara!?" He yelled again, shaking her lightly.

"I….I don't know."

"Well, when you find out let me know." Aang said a little more bitterly than he expected to and began to walk away, that is if a pair of arms didn't wrap around his waist _very_ tightly. "Huh?" he mused to himself, and gasped when Katara's soft lips were on the back of his ear.

"Please don't leave, be still." She ordered lightly, her arms tightening more if it was possible.

"Katara…" Aang breathed, placing his hands over hers. They were trembling underneath his and they were balled up in tight fists against his shirt.

"I want you to hold me right now….please." He turned, he vice grip coming off so he could slowly fold her in his arms. She bent her head down to his neck and breathed unevenly against it.

"So are you okay now?" He asked almost an hour later when she still refused for him to let go. She nodded lightly against his shoulder and stood back a little just so she could look at him.

"I don't want us to fade away from each other if the relationship doesn't work, I got scared after I said I wanted to try us out, I guess." Without warning, though, he kissed her lightly. Her face was flushed and shocked when he pulled away.

"I understand, really, but avoiding e doesn't help the problem either. If you think you made a mistake saying that than you can take it back."

"No! I-it wasn't a mistake I meant it, really."

"Then…" he probed her to finish.

"Then….I guess we can..be together."

"You don't sound so sure." Aang reasoned, pulling her closer to him.

"You can never be sure until you try right?" Katara reasoned as well, adding a smile gladly to him.

"So…do you trust me?"

"Yeah," she agreed quietly, moving her mouth closer to his, her heart fluttering and her brain almost begging for another kiss. "Besides, that's what girlfriends do to right?"

"Yeah." And without a single word he took her bottom lip between both of his.

_Yeah, we're defiantly dating. _

**I actually liked how this turned out. Score one for BlackRose! **


End file.
